Tenebris Passionis
by SkyBlackMalfoy
Summary: Un sobre misterioso llega a Hogwarts, y solo lo puede abrir una persona Hermione Granger, prefecta y premio anual, al abrir el sobre encuentra 4 cartas un anillo y un guardapelo un extraño escudo de armas y con la ayuda de 2 serpientes ella descubrirá lo que esconde tan misterioso paquete que desatara el terror y la pasión ... La decisión correcta nunca es la mas fácil
1. Chapter 1

Tenebris Passionis

Inspiración: Me inspiro la pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si? y también el saber por qué Hermione tiene magia y con solo esas dos cuestiones mi mente comenzó a trabajar en teorías e historias.

¿Qué pasaría si? Hermione fuera adoptada, si sus padres fueran unos sangra limpia y si fuera la última heredera de una familia ancestral más pura que los Malfoy ¿ qué pasaría si? todo diera un giro inesperado si ella en busca de la verdad se aleja de los buenos , si Voldemort antes de su muerte había viajado en el tiempo y sabía que iba a morir pero antes de que eso sucediera decide crear un horrocrux de su más fiel seguidora Bellatrix pero ella en un descuido pierde el horrocrux que es un añillo y ahora está débil pero con la ayuda de Hermione una tercera guerra mágica se desatara y no solo con el terror que esto implica sino la pación que brota en el nido de las serpientes

Sinopsis

Un sobre misterioso llega a Hogwarts, y solo lo puede abrir una persona Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta perfecta ( no tanto ) y premio anual, al abrir el sobre encuentra 4 cartas un anillo y un guardapelo , 2 de esas 4 cartas son de sus padres pero las otras 2 son extrañas una pide un hechizo para ser abierta y la otra dice Aurora Black un extraño escudo de armas y con la ayuda de 2 serpientes Hermione descubrirá el secreto de tan misterioso paquete. Pero la maldad no se hace esperar de nuevo Hermione se ve en la búsqueda de un horrocrux pero esta vez no para destruirlo sino para entregarlo a su dueña Bellatrix quien a cambio de cooperar le prometió toda la verdad acerca del misterio de la familia "Levine" segada por el odio y por el hecho de que sus amigos le negaron su ayuda se convierte en una mortifaga ( claro sin la marca tenebrosa ) y convive con 3 serpientes donde encuentra amistades y quizá el amor ¿pero a costo de qué?... De saber la verdad

N/A: Hola, si ya sé que piensan tiene una novela que no puede terminar y ya se embarca con otra… pues si…. La verdad es que esta historia nació una noche donde no podía dormir y me comencé a cuestionar muchas cosas y así poco a poco e inconscientemente arme este Fic el cual es mi bebe y mi reto como escritora ya que será DRAMA con un toque de MALDAD pero eso si con CARIÑO y algo de (mucha) PACION. Yo les puse cara y cuerpo a mis personajes así que les dejo el actor y su personaje ( quien guste tener las imágenes por si no conoce a alguno pues déjeme su mail o facebook y nos ponemos en contacto)

Hermione Jane Granger – Emma Watson (no hay otra para este papel)

Draco Malfoy – Tom Felton (otro Draco imposible)

Theodore Nott - Christian Jimenez (mejor conocido como PORTA si el rapero)

Pansy Parkinson – Megan Fox (de verdad es mi Pansy ideal)

Harry James Potter – Daniel Radcliffe (hasta pensaban que iba a ser otro)

Ronald Weasley – Rupet Grint (no soy fan de los pelirrojos )

Bellatrix Lastrenge- Helena Bonham Carter (no hay otra mejor)

Señor y Señora Granger- Robbie William/Sandra Bullock

Narcisa Malfoy – Madonna (lo siento pero me parece perfecta en mi loco subconsciente)

Theodore Nott (Padre) – Antonio Banderas (aun que esta viejito se me hace un hombre guapo)

Igor Levine – Hugh Grant

Aurora Black- Sara Jessica Parker

Bueno espero que les agrade y les dé ganas de leer este nuevo Fic del cual mañana o más en la noche estaré subiendo el primer capítulo y acerca de Paradise el sábado o domingo actualizo

Preguntas, Dudas y Sugerencias déjenla vía reviews


	2. 2 Cambios

Cambios

Capitulo 1: Cambios Canción del capítulo: bittersweet symphony/ The verve

La guerra había terminado el bien había prevalecido y los malos habían pagado sus actos y los más jóvenes habían abierto los ojos y pedido perdón, los héroes habían regresado a su ultimo año en Hogwarts, muchos aun guardaban ciertos rencores hacia las serpientes pero estas habían pedido perdón de distintas formas aun que eso no las alejaba del foco, pero el cambio se empezaba a dar y nadie mejor para demostrar que el perdón existía que Hermione Granger pues aparte de compartir torre de premio anual con Draco Malfoy se había hecho muy amiga del rubio y del castaño Theodore Nott aun que a algunas personas esto no terminaba de agradarles. Faltaban 2 meses para que el curso se terminara y parecía que todo se ponía mas "extraño".

Últimamente te la pasas pegada a ese par- seguía parloteando Ron

Sera porque tenemos que entregar un trabajo para DCAO y estamos juntos- dijo la castaña cansada de la misma historia

Si por que escogiste ese par antes que mirarnos a Harry o a mi – recalco él , bueno eso era cierto pero Teo y Draco eran muy buenas personas solo que Ron no comenzaba a entender eso pensó ella

Sabes una cosa Ron me voy – dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo de el gran comedor y caminando por el pasillo se vería con los chicos en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales mientras caminaba recordaba lo que hacía algunas horas había platicado con Luna

_Velo de esta forma Hermy, no a todos Draco y Teo les han dado la oportunidad de conocerlos como a ti- explico la rubia _

_Lo sé luna pero lo que no entiendo es por qué Ron Ginny y de cierta forma Harry siguen sin querer conocerlos como yo – defendía mi punto_

_Pues mira de Ginny no se pero yo creo que Harry y Ron tienen miedo de que los sustituyas y se sienten intranquilos pues Malfoy y Nott son muy bien parecidos y atentos _

Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta y susurro la contraseña al entrar miro a los 2 chicos de pie junto a un sillón primero miro a Teo era alto quizá 1.80m de espalda ancha y músculos definidos mire sus cara tenía un bello color de piel quizá como el yogurt de durazno su sonrisa siempre era bondadosa y sus ojos esos bellos ojos que ella había bautizado verde/canela porque eran verdes manchados de canela su cabello color caramelo algo largo pero acomodado o más bien desacomodado traía el pantalón del uniforme y su camisa fuera del mismo sin corbata así era el simple de apariencia desarreglada pero elegante después miro a Draco era alto no tanto como Teo apostaría por 1.77m era delgado su espalada era ancha pero sus músculos no eran tan llamativos sus piel parecía mármol su cabello rubio platinado que hacia juego con esos ojos color plata que lo que nunca dejaba de asombrarme era encontrar en ellos calor y en sus labios una sonrisa al igual que Teo solo portaba el pantalón y la camisa del uniforme ambos sonrieron al verla.

Buenas tarde señorita Granger- saludo Teo como acostumbraba el tan … EL

Buenos días señor Nott- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

¿Qué tal esta el clima?- pregunto el siempre hacían ese pequeño juego viendo hasta donde llegaba la paciencia de Draco

Pues esta algo nublado, quizá llueva – contesto ella mirando por la ventana

Esperemos que no, y dígame el resto de sus clases estuvieron bien- pregunto de nuevo

Sí, bueno ya sabe señor las clases son clases pero me aburrí al no tener a mis 2 serpientes favoritas- dije ella de modo meloso

Lo entiendo señorita Granger pero bueno ya estamos aquí – contesto el

Eso es tan….

Ya. Ya…. YA! Por favor – exploto el rubio haciendo que Teo y Hermione estallaran en risas

Que malos modales le enseño su madre señor Malfoy – dijo Teo fastidiando un poco más, Draco puso su habitual gesto de indiferencia y nos dedicó una sonrisa

Y dime Granger de verdad nos extrañaste en el resto de tus clases o solo lo dices por decir – pregunto curioso el rubio, ella sabía que tenía que pensar bien sus palabras, elevarle el ego o no eh hay el dilema

Pues veras mi querido dragón tomando en cuenta que Harry y Ron siguen molestos de que pase más tiempo con ustedes … - comenzó a explicar algo sin sentido y fuera de lógica mientras ambos chicos levantaban una ceja y sonreían al puro estilo Slytherin .

La tarde había pasado cómoda terminaron el trabajo y acordaron que mañana sábado irían a Flourish y Blotts Librería y por unas cervezas de mantequilla a las 3 escobas con esos pensamientos Hermione se quedó dormida aunque paso una noche algo intranquila pero no tenia sueños todo era oscuro y vacío carente de emociones se despertó cuando el reloj marcaban las 10 am pero sentía ese extraño recuerdo de sus ausentes sueños se vistió con un vestido fresco de verano color amarillo tomo su capa negra y guardo en su bolsa su varita y su dinero se calzo sus zapatos y salió de la habitación paso por la puerta del rubio y no escucho ruidos así que decidió ir a desayunar, cuando entro por la puerta del gran comedor miro hacia la mesa de los sly y vio a sus 2 serpientes tomando su gran desayuno Teo le sonrió y agito su mano en modo de saludo Draco solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Hermione levanto la mano y la agito mientras les sonreía a ambos gesto que no paso desapercibido para nadie en el lugar pero a ninguno de los 3 pareció incomodarle la situación así que la castaña continua caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban Harry Ron Ginny Neville y Luna

Buenos días – saludo la castaña

Lindos soles – contesto una alegre luna

Buenos días Hermione – contesto de igual manera un alegre Neville pero de hay en fuera ni Harry ni ron y mucho menos Ginny contestaron al saludo de su amiga , ella no le dio mucha importancia y se sentó frente luna

¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche Hermy?- pregunto Luna al notar que el ambiente se había puesto pesado

Bien ¿y la tuya Luna?- pregunto la castaña

Tranquila solo que los nargles me escodieron mi pijama – respondió una sonriente rubia

Y no has pensado que quizá no sean los nargles los que te hacen ese tipo de travesuras- cuestiono Hermy, era bien sabido que a sus compañeros de casa les agradaba esconder las cosas de la rubia pero ella era inocente que no veía la maldad en sus compañeros pero antes de que Luna contestara algo Ginny se aclaró la garganta

Iremos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y a la tienda de los gemelos iras con nosotros verdad Hermione- dijo en su modo habitual de mandato la pelirroja

Lo lamento chicos pero ya tengo planes iré con Malfoy y Nott a la librería y después a las 3 escobas pero que les parece si nos reunimos todos haya – sugirió la castaña

NO- contestaron al unísono Harry y Ron

Hermy, cariño nos hemos mantenido a raya en tu "amistad" con esas 2 serpientes pero no es justo que hasta nuestras salidas las cambies por irte con ellos- dijo Ginny en un todo un tanto grosero

Es que si ustedes los conocieran como yo se darían cuenta de que no son malas personas son agradables y divertidos- intento explicar la castaña

Pero es que nosotros no queremos conocerlos – contraataco Ron

La cosa es fácil Hermione ellos o nosotros – expuso Harry de forma tajante y un poco cruel

¡QUE! – grito la castaña haciendo que la mayoría centrara su atención hacia la pequeña discusión de los leones

Como lo escuchaste Hermione ellos o nosotros – volvió a repetir en el mismo tono Ron

Y ten cuidado con lo que elijes Hermione – presiono Ginny. La castaña levanto su vista hacia la mesa de los Sly y noto que tanto Draco como Teo la miraban fijamente y en su mirada encontró cariño y un calor recorrió su cuerpo con ellos sentía que nada malo podía pasar se sentía acompañada y protegida cosa que con sus amigos hacia mucho había dejado de sentir así que se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que los Slytherin lo hacían miro a sus "amigos" de una forma gélida al puro estilo Malfoy

Los escojo a ELLOS – dijo con en voz fuerte y salió al encuentro de los Sly quienes la esperaban cerca de la puerta y después asegurándose de que todos los mirasen Hermione abrazo con cariño a sus dos amigos y los 3 salieron por la puerta dejando a muchos boquiabiertos y murmurando infinidad de cosas Draco esperaba que la castaña se pusiera a llorar pero no ella siguió caminando como si nada nadie dijo nada llegaron hasta las carretas y se fueron con rumbo al callejón Diagon para comprar sus libros cuando llegaron al lugar comenzaron a mirar y a caminar entre los estantes buscando algún título que llamara su atención

Yo me llevare este – dijo Teo mostrando un libro morado bastante grueso

¿De qué trata?- Pregunto Draco

Sobre todas las familias mágicas de sangre pura – contesto Teo con un brillo especial en sus ojos

¿y para que quieres ese libro Teo? – pregunto Hermione

Quiero saber si mi familia es más ancestral que la de Draco – confeso el castaño los 3 rieron un poco y salieron del lugar con rumbo a una chimenea para aparecerse en las 3 escobas cuando llegaron vieron a Harry y sus amigos sentados ya en una mesa pero Hermione los ignoro olímpicamente y se fueron a sentar a una mesa en el fondo del lugar

Iré por las cervezas – expreso el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la barra, Teo saco su pesado libro y lo coloco sobre la mesa abrió el libro y miro el índice

¿ cómo esta ordenado el libro?- pregunto la castaña atenta al libro de su amigo

Por orden de aparición y poder – explico Nott- las 5 familias más poderosas y antiguas son los Levine, Los Black, Los Malfoy, Los Nott y los Potter – continuo explicando

¿los Levine? – pregunto Hermione ese apellido nunca lo había escuchado

Se podría decir que es la primera familia mágica de la historia se cree que el mismo Melin desciende de ella pero la familia acabo cuando Igor Levine y su esposa fueron asesinados de igual forma se sabe que era una familia leal a los magos tenebrosos y que Igor murió a manos de alguien de la orden del fénix cuando se dio la primera guerra mágica. Imagínate de por sí sola la familia Levine era poderosa ahora imagínate que Igor se casó con una Black Aurora Black la hermana de Sirius pero lástima que no tuvieron un heredero – Teo justo término su relato cuando Draco se acercaba con la bandeja con 3 cervezas

¿y cual familia es mejor? – pregunto el rubio

Cállate Malfoy – dijo fingiendo molestia el castaño

¿Tu familia de donde viene Teo? – pregunto una Hermione más curiosa por eso de las familias

De noruega – contesto

¿y la tuya Draco?- cuestiono al rubio

De Francia

Y sabias que el apellido Malfoy significa mala fe – dijo burlonamente el castaño

Y sabias que Nott es la personificación de la noche – ataco el rubio

Cierto dragón pero soy el regalo de dios – explico el castaño

Mi nombre proviene de una historia de Shakespeare "Un cuento invernal"

¿A si y de que trata ese libro? – pregunto Teo olvidando un poco la pelea con su mejor amigo

Pues trata de que Hermione es una reina pero su marido el rey se ponía celoso de su mejor amigo y mandaba encerrar a la reina y ella durante su encirro da a luz a una niña pero el rey cree que esa bebe es producto de la relación con su mejor amigo… Realmente ella sufre mucho

Pero es una reina - dijo Teo

Claro – acepto la castaña de pronto la puerta de las 3 escobas se abrió de golpe y la profesora Mcgonagall

¿Hermione Granger'?- pregunto la Directora, Hermione se puso de pie y camino hacia ella seguida de Draco y Teo

¿ qué pasa profesora?- pregunto un poco asustada la castaña

Señorita Granger tiene que venir con migo sus padres sufrieron un accidente y están en el hospital usted tiene que despedirse de ellos

Hermione sintió como un golpe le sacaba de lleno el aire Teo y Draco la sujetaron para que no se fuera contra el suelo la castaña extendió sus manos hacia el rubio quien la atajo hacia sí mismo y la abrazo fuerte mientras que los sollozos escapaban de su cuerpo Teo acaricio su cabello

Puu… ee... deen… veeni… r T… eo y Dra… Draco con… mi..migo – pidió entre sollozos la joven

Claro Señor Malfoy Señor Nott ustedes y la señorita Granger tienen permiso para ausentarse una semana,- antes de la profesora siguiera hablando Harry y Ron ya estaban hay seguidos por Ginny Luna y Neville

Nosotros también queremos ir – urgió el pelinegro

No – negó la castaña y desapareció de hay junto a 2 serpientes

_N/A. Bueno aquí les presento el primer capítulo de esta historia cada uno tendrá una canción de fondo que explique más o menos los sentimientos y el ambiente que se desarrolla en la historia yo creo que más o menos de etapa de colegio son com capítulos contando este y después la historia será contada 3 años después. Bueno ya saben quejas dudas y aclaraciones vía reviews y serán contestados en el próximo capítulo, Otra cuestión es que quizá actualice cada domingo y la de Paradise cada miércoles aun no estoy segura pero es una posibilidad _

_Con amor y mucho cariño Sky (princesa de las serpientes)_


	3. 3 De dragones enamorados y cartas inespe

Capítulo 2 Dragones enamorados y cartas inesperadas Canción del capítulo big girls don´t cry/ Fergie

Hermione estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa de la cocina de su casa, hacia menos de una hora que habían llegado del panteón el doctor había dicho que el accidente pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera. Si sus padres hubieran salido 5 minutos antes o después no se hubieran encontrado con ese conductor ebrio y no abrían chocado y el carro no se hubiera volteado dejando a ambos con daños irreversibles

¿Estás bien?- pregunto el rubio tanto el cómo Teo estaban algo preocupados desde el día que llegaron y ello vio a sus padres y se despidió de ellos no había llorado más de las lágrimas que había derramado en las 3 escobas , Hermione le dedico una mirada al rubio y asintió ligeramente pero no contesto

¿quieres algo de comer?- intento por su parte Teo pero de igual forma la castaña solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza. el castaño miro a su amigo y salieron de la cocina dejándola sola de nuevo

Al ver la salida de sus amigos de la cocina se sintió un poco culpable por no hablar con ellos pero no encontraba palabras así como no encontraba lagrimas sacudió la cabeza desechando esas ideas de su cabeza y pensando que aria ahora quizá cuando saliera de la escuela podría vender la casa o rentarla y ella viviría en el mundo mágico por un tiempo quizá viajaría por el mundo hasta que se decidiera por algo

A la mañana siguiente despertó e inhalo profundamente era su ultimo día en casa ella y los chicos tendrían que partir hacia la escuela en un rato más de pronto se sintió abrumada se de alguna extraña manera se sentía bien en casa en compañía de Teo y Draco y no sabía cómo afrontar el hecho de volver a la realidad _–dolorosa- _salió de la cama y se metió a la ducha estuvo varios minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente hasta que decidió que ya era hora de salir se puso un pantalón negro y una blusa roja y unas botas negras bajo las escaleras y un olor dulce le penetro la nariz se asomó a la cocina y vio a Draco y a Teo preparando algo estuvo unos minutos mirando hasta que ellos notaron su presencia

Buenos días- dijo por primera vez en 7 días, ambos chicos sonrieron pues extrañaban su voz

El desayuno está listo, nos espera un largo viaje – contesto el castaño poniendo en la mesa una torre inmensa de hot cakes

…. Ustedes los hicieron.- pregunto algo extrañada pues durante todo su tiempo en Hogwarts nunca había visto que se preparan hot cakes

Claro, después de leer la receta y ubicar los ingredientes no fue tan difícil – explico el rubio con su tono de superioridad ese que utilizaba cada vez que algo le salía bien

Pues bueno a desayunar- dijo Teo acercándose a la mesa

El desayuno paso lento casi nadie decía nada solo Hermione profería algunos cumplidos al buen desayuno que habían preparado sus amigos, después de guardar todo en su lugar y bajar los baúles que habían llevado con sus partencias se reunieron en la sala para echar un último vistazo a la casa

¿No te quieres llevar esto?- pregunto Teo señalando una foto del cumpleaños pasado de Hermione donde sus papas la abrazaban

No lo sé quizá sea mejor que por el momento no – expreso la castaña los 3 se miraron por un rato y luego Draco tomo la foto y la guardo el baúl, ninguno dijo nada , Hermione saco su varita e hizo unos movimientos después todos los muebles quedaron cubiertos de una sábana blanca

Cuando llegaron al colegio nadie decía nada de lo ocurrido y para Hermione eso era maravilloso, para Draco era perfecto que Hermione se alejara de sus amigos pero no lo mal interpreten el rubio hacía varios meses se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por la castaña pero no estaba seguro

Mi madre a mandado dulces y lamenta mucho tu perdida Hermy – dijo al entrar el rubio con una canasta de dulces galletas y pastelitos le dio una carta de Hermione

_Para Hermione Jane Granger_

_Señorita Granger, mi hijo Draco me ha comentado del lamentable suceso que aconteció su vida los pasados día, sin duda perder a los padres es el dolor más grande que un hijo puede sentir pero confió en que usted es una mujer fuerte y sabrá salir adelante está de más decir que la casa Malfoy es su casa y puede contar conmigo el cual quier momento _

_Lamentando mucho su perdida _

_Cissy M.B _

Hermione termino de leer la pequeña carta y suspiro profundamente

Tu madre es una muy buena persona – dijo finalmente la castaña guardando la carta

Sí que lo es – dijo el rubio – toma – dijo mientras le daba una galleta de chocolate – mi madre las hace y deberías aprovechar antes de que … - pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió al rubio de lo que estaba a punto de decir

Es fin de mes eso quiere decir que mi madrina te mando cosas –grito el recién llegado que no resulto ser otro que Teo – y más te vale compartir conmigo – gruño de modo infantil

O si claro espera aquí hay una carta de mi mama … Querido Draco no le des nada al panzón de Teo porque está muy gordo y se va a quedar soltero por y para siempre – simulo leer una hoja en blanco el rubio

No estoy gordo – recalco el castaño – esto mi querido hurón albino es musculo, cosa que tu no conoces ni tendrás y esto atrae chicas – señalo su cuerpo de modo gracioso – verdad Hermy- y ambos miraron a la castaña

Yo bueno pues … si supongo que a las chichas les gustan los chicos con músculos aun que a mi pues no tanto los prefiero así – dijo señalando a Draco

¿A sí que te gustan como yo?- Aprovecho el rubio para atacar

Yo … bueno … realmente no quise- o quizá si quiso decir eso

Y si te gustan como yo eso quiere decir que te gusto yo – ataco el rubio viendo como Hermione se sonrojaba violentamente

Yo no quise decir eso Draco solo me refería a que no me atraen los chicos como Teo – dijo rápidamente la castaña

Auch eso dolió Hermy - chillo Teo ante el comentario de su amiga

No no Teo tu eres muy guapo eres bastante guapo – se apresuró a decir la castaña

Pero aun así te gusto yo no es así Granger- aseguro Draco

Los 3 se miraron pues aunque nadie lo decía era natural que al pasar tanto tiempo con 2 hombres bastante apuestos pues se desarrollara una atracción por algo o en el caso de Hermione por los 2

Es hora de comer vamos – salvo Teo

Salieron de la torre y caminaron a el gran comedor desde el dia que regresaron ellos habían sentado a desayunar comer y cenar con la castaña

¿Verde o Rojo?- Pregunto Teo

Verde- contesto la castaña

Verde será – aseguro Draco

Entraron al gracomdor y se dirigieron a la mesa de las serpientes pero 3 personas se interpusieron en el camino Era Ginny Harry y Ron

-Tenemos que hablar – demando la pelirroja

Hermione por favor – pidió el moreno

Creo que la señorita Granger no tiene nada que hablar con ustedes- dijo serio pero amablemente Teo

Nott esto no es de tu incumbencia – replico Ron

Lo lamento comadreja pero lo que tenga que ver con Hermy es tanto asunto de Teo como mío – aclaro Draco

Hermione esto ya fue suficiente – exploto Ginny

JA Esto ya fue suficiente Ginebra , mis padres murieron hace unas semanas ustedes que disque son mis mejores amigos me dejaron de hablar porque decidí ser amiga de Teo y Draco darles una oportunidad a pesar de lo duros que fueron conmigo decidid perdonarlo y no me equivoque son las mejores persona que conozco Ginebra y ustedes bueno han dejado mucho que desear así que me lo permites mis amigos y yo queremos comer – exploto la castaña ante la mirada atónita de todos

Por merlín Hermione , a nosotros nos conocer de siempre y ellos son unas serpientes en cual quier momento te van a traicionar – refuto Ron

Quizá este mal que yo lo diga pero cuando una serpiente quiere lo hace con todas las letras y es muy difícil que traicione a alguien a quien le dio su amistad – dijo una melodiosa voz a las espaldas de Hermione, quien soltó un cadejo al ver a quien era dueña de aquella voz Pansy Parkinson, si esa chica de estatura promedio(1.60) cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes de piel pálida y contextura delegada si esa misma que le hacía caras por ser la hija de unos muggles – Granger quisiera pedir disculpas por mi mal comportamiento y pedirte que intentemos ser amigas – ofreció una ligera sonrisa la morena

Parkinson, yo … bueno claro que acepto tus disculpas y espero que si podamos ser amigas – acepto Hermione

Veo que ya as escogido a donde pertenecer solo espero que cuando te muerdan no te dejen su ponzoña – escupió Ginny bastante molesta

Lástima que los leones destrozan a la primera oportunidad – ataco Pansy

Lo siento tanto Hermione , siento esto y siento aún más lo de tus padre – ofreció Harry quien se había mantenido al margen durante todo el rato – espero que estés bien y ya sabes dónde encontrarme – recalco el hecho de que solo hablaba por sí mismo, Hermione sonrió y le extendió la mano a Harry quien no dudo en tomarla y abrazar a su amiga y darle un pequeño beso en la frente después se alejó del lugar con un par de pelirrojos bastante molestos los Slytherin y la griffindor se sentaron a comer sin que nadie mencionara nada sobre lo acontecido

Señorita Hermione Granger se le solicita en la oficina de la directora ahora – se escuchó la voz de Minerva en todo el comedor y varios girón su cabeza en busca de la aludida quien al escuchar el mandato se levantó de su asiento

No, quédense aquí de seguro debe de ser algo sobre mis padres no hay de qué preocuparse – calmo a Draco y Teo que se habían puesto de pie de la misma forma que ella – Parkinson espero continuar nuestra platica en otro momento – se disculpó con la morena y salió del gran comedor con los cuchicheos de sus compañero a sus espaladas camino por los pasillos con rumbo a la oficina y después de susurrar la contraseña que ahora era -_murciélagos rosas- _ miro las fotografías de Severus y Albus

Buenos días señores profesores – saludo cortésmente

Granger – contesto con su habitual tono el profesor Snape

Señorita Granger lamento su perdida pero espero que lo que está apunto de venir sea para bien – contesto el profesor Dumbledore 

Pues no sé qué es lo que viene profesor – contesto algo extrañada la castaña

Y eso es algo que no se ve todos los días – aseguro Severus

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar lo dicho por su ex profesor la puerta del despacho de la directora se abrió y ella entro, el lugar estaba lleno había algunos duendes de gringos el ministro kingsley también estaba ahí y entonces la reunión parecía muy fuera de lo normal

-Buenas tardes, me mandó llamar – pregunto aun extrañada por la reunión

Así es señorita Granger, Hace algunos días me llego este sobre que va dirigido a usted y es necesario que lea las cartas antes de tratar los asuntos por los cuales estos caballeros están aquí – explico algo nerviosa la profesora dándole un sobre de pergamino con las letras HLB, Hermione rompió el sello del sobre y saco 3 cartas un anillo y un guardapelo miro rápidamente las cartas y 1 era de sus padres las otras dos eran extrañas una decía de Aurora Black y la otra pedía un hechizo para ser leída

NT: Hola, lamento la demora les explicare los primero 5 capítulos tuvieron que ser re escritos por falta de coherencia de mi parte así que me di a la tarea de escribir por eso la demora, otra cosa esté por así decirlo un capítulo de transición, no quise hacer un contacto directo con la muerte de los padres de Hermione por que como dije re escribí el capítulo pero claro es para mejor , aquí vemos la participación de Pansy de verdad denle una oportunidad al personaje, al ser un personaje casi no marcado pues decidí darle personalidad propia (un tanto parecida a la mía ) pero claro respetando la personalidad de la serpiente espero les agrade y quizá suba al final de la sema GRACIAS Otra cosa es por favor escuchen las canciones de verdad son importantes

Les dejare la pagina de Facebook de la cual soy dueña para que le den un like y pronto estere subiendo fotos de los personajes (mis personajes) y cositas así como la letra de las canciones y estoy pensado en hacer una juego pero más adelante por ahora solo tengo 25 likes y espero su like

pages/Finite-Incantatem / 208191562638047 ya saben quiten los espacios o si no búsquenla con el nombre de Finite Incantatem

También les dejo mi Facebook para que me agreguen y podamos platicar

Marifer Angeles (Sky Black) igual sin espacios y les dejo mi correo igual para estar en contacto

magic(punto)music(guion bajo)box1994(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com (no es el mismo que el de mi facebook)


	4. 4 Perdida

**N/A Lamento la demora pero estaba falta de inspiración **

** .HR: me encantaría complacer tu petición pero esta novela ya esta escrita en una carpeta bueno la mitad (incluyendo el final) solo reescribí estos 5 capítulos y no hay un Teo/Luna ni un Blaise/Pansy lo lamento (pero si pasas por mi fic PARADISE encontraras un TEO/LUNA, y en mi otro minific WISHES hay si hay un TEO/LUNA y un BLAISE/PANSY prometo que en cuanto termine are algo con algunos de estos personajes) **

**Harukais: Gracias por tu comentario, y si seguiré actualizando **

**Dracoforever: gracias y aquí hay más para que leas **

Capítulo 4. Perdida (canción del capítulo [obligatoria] LOST/COLDPLAY)

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón verde de la pequeña sala común de la torre de premios anuales, estaba abrazada a sus rodillas y unas hojas de papel estaban sobre la mesa, los ojos de la castaña estaban abiertos a su máximo tamaño su boca estaba entre abierta. Así fue como la encontraron Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. La última se acercó a Hermione y la sacudió un poco

Hermy que sucede – comento extrañado el castaño después de que si amiga no racionaba quien durante la comida fue al despacho de la directora hacía ya algunas horas no la habían visto pues no tenían clases que compartir

Hermione, que paso habla – exigió Draco al ver que su castaña amiga no respondía

Pansy se acercó y abrazo a la castaña, esta pareció reaccionar y recargo su cabeza en el vientre de su compañera y comenzó a llorar

Llora todo lo que quieras Hermione saca tus penas y dolor – susurro la morena, mientras los 2 hombres se quedaban mirando, pasaron algunos minutos quizá horas hasta que la castaña se tranquilizo

Que paso linda – pregunto Teo como si le hablara a una pequeña, la castaña lo miro luego miro a Draco y por ultimo a Pansy después tomo una de las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa y se la dio a Teo, este miro extrañado la carta y opto por leerla en voz alta

_Querida palomita, fuiste la luz más bella que ilumino nuestras vidas con tu llegada todo dejo de ser tristeza y fue alegría cuando tu madre y yo te vimos por primera vez supimos que serias especial, Perdónanos por nunca decirte que tu fuiste un regalo un bello regalo que toco a nuestras puertas. Tus padres unos magos de sangre limpia Igor Levine y Aurora Black te dejaron a nuestro cuidado y crianza, no sé qué paso con ellos ni por que confiaron en nosotros pero simplemente fuiste lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Si estás leyendo esto es porque tu madre y yo morimos y nunca pudimos hablar contigo sobre esto. Se que estas confundida pero espero entiendas que todo lo que hicimos fue por y para tu bien mi pequeña princesa. Nunca dudes del amor que tu madre y yo te tuvimos y te tendremos por el resto de la eternidad _

_Con amor Robert Granger y Patricia Granger _

Teo termino de leer la pequeña carta

Yo no sé qué decirte – expreso el chico pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y le dio la segunda carta

_Mi querida Hermione eres él bebe más hermoso que existe con tu cabello color caramelo y tus ojos como el chocolate así de dulce eres, sé que tu no escogiste esto pero tu padre y yo si (de alguna forma sí ) no sabemos bien que nos sigue pero no queremos que nada malo te pase, no sabemos que puede suceder después pero por ahora la única solución es esta dejarte aquí en este mundo que nadie conoce con estas personas que no tienen la dicha de ser padres ellos te cuidaran y protegerán de todo mal y no dudo que te darán el amor que tu padre y yo no podremos darte._

_Te prometo mi preciosa hija que si todo esto termina entonces volveremos por ti y seremos la familia feliz que tenemos que ser pero por ahora te pido comprendas todo esto que está sucediendo y que sepas que si algo nos llegara a pasar tu tendrás todo el oro que poseemos todas nuestras casas y todos los negocios son por y para ti. Me duele mucho dejarte por que solo te eh tenido conmigo unos cuantos meses pero el peligro nos acecha cada vez más cerca y tu padre no cree conveniente que sigamos huyendo _

_Siempre enfrenta tus temores y nunca bajes tu cabeza tu eres la bruja más poderosa de todas tu eres HERMIONE LEVINE BLACK y no naciste para ser gobernada naciste para gobernar mi pequeño rayo de sol _

_Te ama tu madre ( Aurora Black De Levine) _

_-_Yo no lo puedo creer- murmuro la morena cuando Teo termino de leer la carta

_-_ ni yo – expreso Teo dejándose caer en un sillón

- lo lamento tanto, pero ve el lado positivo – murmuro el rubio, la castaña lo miro y sonrió un poco

- esta carta no la puedo abrir – dijo con voz profunda después de haber llorado, les mostro un sobre de pergamino con el sello del escudo de la familia Levine una serpiente enfrentada a un dragón y una espada – para abrirla necesito un hechizo

Todos se miraron entre sí. Hasta que Draco comenzó a reír después Teo seguidos de Hermione y Pansy

Tanto tiempo diciéndote _sangresucia_ y resulta que tu sangre es más pura que la de nosotros 3 juntos

Lo sé, ella es más rica que los 3 juntos – exploto Teo en una sonora carcajada

Son unos tontos – soltó de golpe la castaña

Hermione yo sé que no somos amigas pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con migo para una plática de chicas y esas cosas, quizá no entiendo por lo que estás pasando pero sé que no ha de ser fácil – soltó de golpe la morena ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de casa

Pansy Parkinson espero que tu y yo podamos ser muy buenas amigas – dijo la leona extendiendo su mano hacia la joven serpiente quien no dudo en tomarla la castaña abrazo a su ahora amiga- gracias por tu apoyo

Teo se acercó a la pequeña cocina dispuesta en la torre y preparo té y galletas para que no fuera tan pesado el hecho de estar hay después de la noticia todos se miraron pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que Draco rompió el pesado silencio

Así que eres asquerosamente rica – soltó el blondo después de un rato

Si- contesto sin miramientos las castaña

Y tienes muchas propiedades al redor del mundo – volvió a interrogar el rubio

Francia, Italia, Suecia, Irlanda América, Australia , entre muchas más según el listado de bienes raíces que me dieron en la dirección

¿ y qué hay de los negocios?- continuo el

Pues no sé muy bien que hay de eso, hay cosas que no entiendo – murmuro ofuscada la castaña, - hay una cantidad increíble de papeles sobre acciones de empresas tanto mágicas como muggles , pero no sé qué hacer aunque no lo creas no entiendo mucho de estas cosas – contesto la mujer ante la sonrisa ladina de su compañero

El día que quieras le puedo echar unos vistazos a esos papeles – ofreció Teo ante la mirada furibunda de Draco que parecía le habían robado la idea

Eres un amor Teo – dijo la castaña dándole un sonoro beso al chico que solo atino a enrojecerse, la castaña que hacía unos minutos estaba sentada junto al rubio ahora se encontraba entre Teo y Pansy y tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo para decirle algo al odio y este solo atino a ponerse más colorado

Lo siguiente que paso dejo perplejos a todos Draco corrió educadamente a sus amigos diciendo que Hermione había tenido un día muy pesado y que tenía que descansar, la castaña se despidió sin ánimos de sus amigos y de nuevo beso y abrazo de más a Teo después de cerrar la puerta se topó con la mirada acerada de su compañero de torre quien solo la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y negó lentamente para subir a su habitación y dejar sonar un estridente portazo. La castaña levanto las tazas y el platón de galletas apago la luz y subió tranquilamente hacia su recamara entro tomo su pijama que era un short rosa y una playera de tirantes del mismo color entro al baño y se dijo que después de habérsela puesto iría a hablar con el blondo este estaba encerrado en su cuarto con la ropa regada por el suelo y la puerta del pequeño baño abierta, se sentía contrariado no sabía bien que sucedía pero ver a la castaña cerca de Teo le había provocado un raro sentimiento de ansiedad y le picaba la zona donde estaba el corazón, la puerta fue tocada pero el opto por no responder 1,2,3,4 veces más se escucharon los toques a la puerta pero él no respondió de pronto ya no se escuchan más ruidos el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro

La castaña había tocado la puerta pero nadie respondió empujo suavemente la madera y descubrió que la puerta no tenía llave así que entro la cama estaba tendida pero la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo la puerta del balcón estaba cerrada pero la del baño no y se escuchaba el caer del agua, Hermione comenzó a recoger la ropa y la amontono en un pequeño bulto para depositarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia se giró dando la espalda a la puerta del baño y se agacho para recoger una prenda azul marino que se le había escapado de las manos cuando la levanto noto que eran los bóxer del rubio de pronto todo sucedió en cámara lenta el rubio salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y se sorprendió de ver a la castaña hay soltó un jadeo de sorpresa que hizo reaccionar a la mujer y voltear hacia donde estaba el rubio, el repaso el vestuario de la chica y miro como ella aferraba entre sus manos sus bóxer

Que se te ofrece – soltó el rubio después de unos minutos de miradas

Quería saber por qué reaccionaste así hace un rato – murmuro la castaña al sentirse intimidada por la cercanía del rubio, trago en seco al mirar como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pecho y se perdían en esa toalla que apenas cubría la hombría del joven

A pesar de ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación se te escapan algunas cosas – dijo el blondo mientras se acercaba hacia la castaña y tomaba su prenda de entre las manos de la castaña lo que provoco que esta se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba

A que te refieres – murmuro de nuevo ella

A que si no puedes ver el por qué lo hice dudo mucho de tu capacidad como bruja – soltó el de golpe acercándose aún más a ella- si no ves cómo se acelera mi corazón cuando te acercas, si no vez como se te pone la piel de gallina cuando por accidente nuestras manos se juntan , si no puedes ver eso no me extraña que me preguntes porque me puse así hace un rato – murmuro el rubio mientras con una mano acariciaba la piel desnuda del brazo femenino

Tú, tu no … claro que no tú no puedes … JA estás jugando conmigo no es así – murmuro nerviosamente , lo que siguió nadie lo vio venir el rubio tomo la cara de la castaña entre sus manos y callo sus murmuros con sus labios ella paso sus manos por su espalda dejo que una de ellas acariciara la espalda del blondo mientras la otra la dejo sobre su hombro tuvo que ponerse de puntas para profundizar el beso pues el rubio le sacaba un gran trecho en estatura el metió su mano dentro de la playera de la pijama y recorrió su fina espalda mientras la otra mano hacia presión en su cadera después de un rato ambos rompieron el beso en busca de aire se miraron por un momento y sonrieron ella abrazo al blondo

Siempre estaré a tu lado , y cabe destacar que empecé a sentir esto por ti mucho antes de saber que eras una sangre limpia y que eras obscenamente rica – murmuro sobre el odio de la castaña y después beso el lóbulo de su oreja

Valla tú sabes cómo romper un momento romántico –dijo ella dando un suave golpe en su pecho

Lo se soy un galán – rio el

Y esto nos convierte en que – pregunto la castaña escondiendo la cara en su pecho

Llevemos las cosas con tranquilidad – susurro el rubio perdiéndose en los labios de su castaña

Algunas semanas después, Teo, Pansy , Draco y Hermione se encontraban tirados a la orilla del lago negro platicando y riendo, el blondo tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de la castaña y esta acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Draco mientras su otra mano estaba firmemente sujeta por el

Son novios – pregunto Pansy

No- contestaron los 2 al unísono

Entonces son de esos "amigos"-soltó en tono pícaro la pelinegra

Algo así – contesto el rubio

A mí me gustaría tener una amiga así – recalco Teo que se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca. Todos rieron ante el comentario del castaño, Hermione movió la cabeza de Draco para que se levantara y cuando este lo hizo ella se incorporó y camino hacia Teo se sentó en su regazo

Yo podría ser tu amiga así, todos podríamos ser amigos así, no lo crees Teo- murmuro pícaramente la castaña

Yo no creo que – pero el castaño ya no contesto pues los labios de la castaña estaban sobre los suyos

Vez no hay problema – dijo ella después de romper el beso mientras se levantaba y caminaba cerca de Pansy para dejarse caer a su lado

La falta de sueño le afecta – replico el rubio, y todos comenzaron a reír

Hermione no sabía porque todos la miraban raro, si era porque se sabía que ella no era nacida de muggles sino que sus padres fueron grandes seguidores del mago tenebroso y su padre era descendiente del mismo Merlín o porque siempre estaba rodeada de Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott o quizá era porque hacia algunas semanas que se le veía tomada de la mano del príncipe de Slytherin y ex mortifago así pasaron algunos meses faltaba ya 1 semana para que se graduaran y ella decidió ponerle fin a su "pelea" con los que fueron sus mejores amigos así que un día decidió acercarse a la mesa de los leones

Estas segura Hermy- pregunto Pansy mirando hacia la mesa de los leones

Si. Ya no puedo postergar esto mucho mas – murmuro la castaña

Te esperaremos aquí – dijo Pansy mientras apretaba la mano de su amiga

La castaña se armo de valor y camino hacia la mesa rogando a las divinidades todo saliera bien

Podemos hablar – pregunto tranquilamente la castaña

Tu dirás- contesto Harry

Yo quería disculparme por lo mala amiga que fui – pidió ella mirando a Harry, Ron, Ginny , Neville y Luna

Yo creo que no tienes que pedir nada Hermy siempre serás mi amiga – expreso la rubia con su voz soñadora

Claro opino igual que luna – apoyo Neville

Gracias chicos – se alegró la joven - y ustedes que dicen – miro a Harry Ron y Ginny

Hermy eres mi hermana y te amo perdóname tu a mí por reaccionar así y no apoyarte cuando más lo necesitas – ofreció el pelinegro mientras se abrazaba a la castaña

Perdónanos a nosotros por todo el daño que hicimos – murmuro la pelirroja mientras su hermano movía la cabeza

Que les parece si para festejar vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla –sugirió la castaña

Yo no tengo dinero – murmuro ron

Oh que pasa, yo invito de eso no hay problema – rio la mujer

Ahora lo entiendo todo, ya eres sangre pura y millonaria así que crees que puedes humillarnos – grazno el pelirrojo

Ron, yo no me refería a eso. Además Harry nos a invitado millones de veces y yo nunca escuche que te quejaras – musito la castaña

Si pero es Harry el es nuestro amigo – replico Ron

Y yo no soy su amiga – respondió Hermione

Pues no lo sé ahora pareces ser más una de esos – ataco el pelirrojo mientras señalaba hacia la puerta

Esos como tú les dices son mis amigos – refuto ella

Claro el hecho de juntarse con serpientes te hace una – despotrico la menor de los Wesley

Yo no me refería a eso y no metas a mis amigos en esto – contra ataco la castaña

Claro como ahora eres igual a ellos, hasta tus padres eran unos malditos mortifagos, si todo esto hubiera salido a la luz antes serias una de ESOS- estallo el pelirrojo

TU NO SABES NADA, ni de mi ni de mis padres ellos tomaron sus decisiones y alguien de la orden les puso fin a su vida así que quienes son los malditos?, los de la orden que te hacen creer que hay una segunda oportunidad pero a la primera matan – refuto una muy irritada castaña

Antes no pensabas eso – murmuro la pelirroja

Antes era antes esto es ahora – soltó de golpe la castaña

Pues deberías de ir con los tuyos quizá te pongan la marca – exploto la pelirroja

Quizá lo haga – dijo la castaña mientras se giraba para irse

Hermione, no sabes lo que dices, estas dejando que esto te sobre pase – hablo tranquilamente

Valla esperaba más de ti Harry pero ya veo que compartes sus ideas – dijo tristemente la castaña y dando a una última mirada a la que fue su familia se alejó del lugar

**Bueno a aquí les dejo un cap más de esta historia en este cap vimos de todo un poco pero para el otro abra más, recuerden que aún queda por abrir una carta y el final de cursos además Hermione recibirá una proposición difícil de negar aun que todo puede suceder y más ahora que la LEONA esta perdida entre SERPIENTES **


End file.
